


Marching On

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: Punk thinks about his relationship with Dean.





	Marching On

If there was something that Phil could always look to it was his relationship with Jon. Sure, they had only known each other for a few years but they had a connection built on a lifetime. It had started so small. A good showing and a couple words of support. If he had known then that they were going to have what they did, he would have demanded a quicker rise for the blond. When Dean Ambrose was set to be his secret weapon, he could already see the company’s politics working against the lunatic. He was given the word to make Roman look strong but it left the other members of the trio in the cold. An argument could be made that Seth and Dean didn’t need the help because they had talent but being in the ring and being overshadowed by blatant favoritism from the higher ups didn’t let them shine. So, had he took the time for the boys, yeah. He got to learn more about the architect and started to love the wild card. He wanted to make sure they remembered they were brought up for a reason. And, they stuck through it.

Then his health and sanity was put in jeopardy. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the games played. Even being a name and pretty much doing what he wanted, he couldn’t stand idly by while the workhorses were held down by management. So he walked. It was a good call for himself and a silent protest for them. Of course, CM Punk couldn’t stay silent forever. As he pulled away from the company, he kept an eye on Ambrose. Dean didn’t make it easy with his lack of social media though the former wrestler had some tricks. There were some great chemistry and fantastic matches- it would have made sense for them to fade apart. Yet, their names were still on each other’s lips. They were still linked. They were still them.

Championships were won, new opportunities were took and everyone had an opinion. The world wasn’t completely on their side. Yeah, their fans were still hanging in there with them. However for every 20 fans screaming your name, there’s always 30 on the other side of it; even fan favorites had haters. The paintings done of them was nothing of what they were. The psycho who’d act first and think never was worlds from the mellow, sweetheart that was currently sleeping beside him. And the indecisive loud mouth he was said to be didn’t do justice to the creative passion that drove him. There were times when Phil might have thought of a return. It would have been fun to step back in the ring and get a few more matches with the friends he still had. Maybe do the retirement thing right and let Dean dethrone him. There would always be that reminder in the pit of his stomach that he didn’t get to go out on his terms. But, as he shifted to look at the fleshy space heater taking up half of his bed, he felt good about getting to keep the best part of the business.

“Hey,” The soft greeting was enough to startle the sleeping one awake. “-time to get out.” The house was empty outside the room and he still felt the need to whisper. That wasn’t the case for Jon, voice hoarse from sleep as he mumbled loudly but incoherently from the side of his mouth against the pillow. A water bottle was opened and held above the younger man’s head. “I’ll assume that was ‘okay.” The threat of dumping it was slow to give the other time to get up. Instead, a hand came up to take it from the inked one. Taking a sip, Dean cleared his voice and cuddled closer to Punk’s ear and waved the drink to give it back. “No.” The voice was more understandable as the bottle was returned to the table. Glancing down at how quickly they were overlapped, Punk smiled. “Five more minutes. Then we get coffee.”


End file.
